Taken
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: MUSICAL BASED!  Never mess with Wednesday Addams. And definitely don't flirt with her fiancé.


**If you've seen Addams Family Values (and if you haven't, GO WATCH IT!) you will remember when Gomez and Morticia took Debbie and Fester to that bistro, well this is the same one :)**

**This is just something short that popped into my head while I was writing something else (which I will hopefully get posted soon!) and the plot bunnies were distracting me.**

**I wrote this in about half-an-hour, so forgive any glaring mistakes, I really just wanted to get this out of my head so I could focus... :P**

**Taken**

Wednesday was sure this as a bad idea, but it was too late now. Her fiancé had arrived, her parents had shoved them all out the door, and now she sat across from her parents, next to Lucas at a cave-like bistro. She knew that Gomez and Morticia usually only came here when they wanted an 'adult evening'. Wednesday cringed.

Lucas, to his credit, was trying to have a polite conversation, and had kept a comforting hand on her knee all night. "So, Wednesday," Morticia spoke, bringing her out of her musings, "Have you set a date yet?" Wednesday took a deep breath, after the immediate shock of her daughter getting married had worn off, Morticia had become all-too excited for the event, and gone into planning mode.

"Not yet, mother. We're trying to find a day when Lucas' family can come."

The door to the restaurant opened, and a gust of cold wind came through the building, Wednesday glanced up, and say a young blonde woman and what appeared to be her sister or friend walk in. She took no more notice and grabbed the straw wrapper off of the table, and began slowly shredding it.

Lucas began shifting in his seat uncomfortably, and Wednesday looked at him quizzically, before realizing his discomfort. She followed the direction he was purposely diverting his eyes, and saw the girl who had come in moments ago, her coat now removed to expose a rather revealing dress, and a hungry gaze directed at Lucas. Wednesday felt her blood pressure rise, and grabbed Lucas' hand and setting their joined fingers on top of the table, directly in her view and exposing the black diamond on her left hand. She then sent the golden haired woman a warning look, before turning back to her mother.

Wednesday was met with a smirk from the older woman, "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing, dear." Morticia said, innocently picking a roll apart.

A few moments passed, with both Wednesday and Lucas attempting to ignore the girl a few tables over, before the sound of high-heals clacking on the hardwood floor came up behind them. The blonde girl ran a not-so-subtle hand over Lucas' arm on the way to the restroom.

Gomez noticed this, and raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking between his fuming daughter, and her fiancé. Wednesday murmured what he assumed to be a string of curses and insults under her breath. Lucas turned to her, "Wednes, you know that I would never,-"

"I know." She cut him off sharply. "That doesn't mean that I enjoy watching woman throw themselves at you."

As the girl returned to her table from the restroom, she pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, and placed it on the table in front of Lucas, "Call me sometime." She said in what she assumed to be a seductive voice, but was truly just squeaky.

"Okay, that's it!" Wednesday said harshly, standing up to be face to face with the girl, "You have been shamelessly flirting, and trying to seduce my fiancé. And allow me to add that you're doing a pretty pathetic job at it," Wednesday said with a smirk, now drawing the attention of half the restaurant, "Why don't you try to get into some single, desperate guy's pants instead of men that are clearly not available. Now, why don't you run along and leave me with _**my **_fiancé, before I have to get violent. Not that I would mind getting violent." Wednesday finished, her blood boiling. She eyed the knife on the table and when the girl took a breath as to say something, Wednesday grabbed the knife.

The blonde woman backed away, her eyes wide and stumbled out the door.

Wednesday threw the knife back onto the table, and plopped down into her seat, seizing Lucas' hand, before kissing him, and clearly letting the entire building know that Lucas Bienke was taken.


End file.
